


欢迎回家，忒修斯

by AnnaBrown



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: & help schlatt through his addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Character Study, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jschlatt-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Schlatt中心向, accidental dadschlatt, i just want an au where the schlatt administration stick together, schlatt accidentally adopts half his cabinet, tubbo isn’t a spy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaBrown/pseuds/AnnaBrown
Summary: Schlatt是总统，而他们都会留在他身边原作者：Zyzzyva（已授权）我只是个拙劣的烤肉机器，请去支持原作者
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 这是场政治游戏（Quackity）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome Home, Theseus.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804587) by [Zyzzyva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyzzyva/pseuds/Zyzzyva). 



> 作者的Note：  
> （口吐白沫）血色庆典前的Schlatt中心向……  
> 这篇小说一共会有五章（译者注：但其实只有四章），每章都着重于一个人物和Schlatt的关系！第一章Quackity，第二章Fundy，第三章Tubbo，最后一章是Schlatt本人的视角，每章以各自的人物的视角来讲述。希望你能坚持看下去。
> 
> 请记住我本人没有经历过任何成瘾状况，所以如果你觉得我写的内容有错误，请随时告知，我不想搞错任何事情。我对Schlatt疾病的描写基于我本人的认知，但酒精成瘾的问题完全超出了我的认知范围，所以如果你对这些问题的准确与否比较敏感的，请不要贸然阅读。详细的预警会出现在每章的开头，请一定要注意安全！<3
> 
> 这些故事不是按时间线排序的！我决定按人物来分章节而不是时间线。
> 
> 译者的Note：  
> 这篇文基于一个想法：“如果大家都坚持站在Schlatt身边不离不弃而不是随意倒戈会发生什么”。无cp，Schlatt中心向。本人理科生，没考过四六级，且有打字不喜欢加标点符号的坏习惯，如有理解困难等问题一概是译者的锅，有条件的请去看原作，给原作者留下一个kudo（免费而且不需注册账号）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的Note：  
> 预警：大喊大叫 呕吐 非常令人不快的详细的戒酒描写
> 
> 译者的Note：  
> 如果你觉得本文有那么一点点gay里gay气，那是译者翻译水平和东西方文化差异的问题，这篇文章没有cp

“这会是一个长久的问题了吗？”

他绝对是头脑过热才会说出这种话。在这句话说出口之前，Quackity甚至都不确定他会说什么，但内心深处的那一丝后悔没有强大到能够阻止他。他清了清嗓子，让自己的声音听上去坚定些，然后接着说，“我的意思是，你的酗酒问题。”

Schlatt抬起头，他的目光越过办公桌直直地看过来，摇晃着手中的酒杯。他的眼神毫无神采。“你在说什么？”

Quackity发出一声叹息。他抓起桌上的酒瓶，Schlatt先伸出手去抢，然后才跌跌撞撞地起身。“这必须停止。”

“你他妈什么意思？”Schlatt问。Quackity看见他眼中闪过淡淡的恐慌，随即又再度锁定在Quackity手中的酒瓶上。

“这一点也不健康！”Quackity喊道，声音明显的变大了。为什么Schlatt不明白呢？“你几乎没有一天是他妈的清醒的，我受够了！所有人都受够了，你必须停止。”

Schlatt看上去愣住了片刻，但很快他的脾气就上来了。他起身，双腿颤抖。“我怎么享受生活跟你他妈的八竿子打不着，Quackity。把酒瓶给我然后他妈的滚蛋，这些玩意儿可不会自己给自己签字。”他抬手示意桌上乱七八糟的文件。

“不！”Quackity喊道。他知道他们的声音大到可以穿过办公室的墙壁，他内心的某一部分告诉他要小声一点，这涉及了国家机密，但他不能，不是现在。“这太他妈的离谱了，我会把这个带走，然后也许你能终于做点正事了。”

Schlatt的视线在酒瓶和Quackity的脸之间来回移动。他的双手颤抖不止，研究这到底是出于愤怒还是因为醉酒已经毫无意义了。

“行，你他妈真行啊。给我闭上你的狗嘴然后滚蛋。”他重新坐回去，拿起文件开始读了起来。

然后Quackity离开了。他把酒瓶扔进他能找到的最近的垃圾桶。Tubbo和他迎面撞上，他微微低下了头，Tubbo露出了痛苦的表情，然后朝前走去。

Quackity咽下口中的苦涩。他明白昔日的那个光明伟岸的身影已经远去，留下的只有一个笨手笨脚的酒鬼。他回了家。

第二天来临时，Quackity就知道这天不会有多么好。

当他进入白宫的时候，Fundy刚好从里面出来，神情严肃。当他和Quackity对视的时候，他微不可见地摇了摇头。

Quackity内心的猜测在他进入白宫，听到里面传来的大吼大叫的时候得到了确定。毫不惊讶，喊叫出自Schlatt的办公室。当他走到门口的时候，他看见Schlatt面对着Tubbo。

Schlatt个子不高，但他对权力的掌控强过Quackity认识的任何人，尤其是他生气的时候，更别提他现在是怒不可遏。

“Schlatt？Tubbo？发生什么事了？”他问，希望能将Schlatt的注意力从Tubbo身上转移开，那孩子被Schlatt脸上的表情吓得瑟缩不止。

“你和这事有关系吗？”Schlatt马上被转移了注意力，他抖得像片狂风中的树叶，而Quackity觉得这不是怒气的问题。Schlatt冲到Quackity面前，抓住他的双臂。

他在出汗。Quackity小心的把他的手从自己的手臂上拿开。“Schlatt，你他妈的在说些什么？”

“我那些该死的酒！”Schlatt喊道，好像这就能解释什么似的。他开始来回踱步。“你-你们两个是计划好的-你们知道那他妈的有多贵吗？一群蠢货！”

哦。他瞥了一眼Tubbo，Tubbo冲他微微点了下头。他们尝试了数周就是为了接近Schlatt的办公桌把下面偷藏的酒扔掉，三个人尝试了许多次可效果甚微。看起来这终于起了作用。Quackity向Tubbo微笑示意感谢，然后马上将视线挪回总统的身上。

“好的，可以，没事。”Quackity咕哝道，一半是对自己说，一半是对其他两人。“听着，就-就先坐下来，好吗？”

Schlatt还在发抖，但他听从了建议，坐回了自己的办公椅上，双手掩面。

“你还好吗？”Tubbo问，神情担忧。

“显然操蛋的不是！”Schlatt吼道，一只手重重地拍在桌上。当Tubbo害怕地后退时，他收回手，烦躁的抓了抓头发。“我-我应付不了这个，我-我需要来一杯，你们不明白。”

Quackity皱眉，和Tubbo双目对视。这会是漫长的一天。

最终他们说服了Schlatt给自己放一天假。他看上去糟透了。在抽搐开始后不久，他把头靠在办公桌上拒绝离开。于是Quackity做了自己最擅长的事——他开始不停的说话，把他能想到的所有事情都分享给了Schlatt，使出全力来让Schlatt分心。Tubbo东窜西走，把乱放的文书整理好。他拿来了一杯水，还有一个垃圾桶以免呕吐发生。他们帮他脱下西装夹克和领带，让他能够更舒适地挺过痛苦。

Schlatt，令人惊讶的，没有抱怨太久。Quackity不太确定这是因为他意识到了他们在做什么还是他太难受了以至于没精力抱怨，但无论是哪种都是好的。他只是静静地听着Quackity胡说八道，任由他按摩自己的后背。

Tubbo把最后一份文件放好，靠在自己的办公椅上长叹一声。“完成了。希望等你恢复好了，这样会让你的工作轻松一些。”

“谢谢你，Tubbo。”Quackity说，因为太多的原因，这个小孩值得这句话。Tubbo露出了微笑。

“谢了。”Schlatt嘟哝道，趴在桌上，头还埋在自己的手臂之间。他坐了起来，开始慢慢喝着杯中的水。Quackity向后退了些许，给Schlatt足够的空间的同时也害怕他再次吐出来。

Tubbo一脸担忧。“你感觉好一点了吗？

“我觉得我他妈的快死了。”Schlatt面无表情地看着水杯，“我讨厌这个。”

“戒酒可不是个他妈的玩笑，Schlatt。”Quackity大声说道，靠着椅背把脚搭在桌子上。

“我他妈的不是个酒鬼。”他喃喃自语，把杯中剩下的水一口饮尽。Quackity冷哼一声。

“我可看不出来。现在是我见过你这几个月以来最清醒的时候，而你看上去像死了一样！”

“我不在乎。”他嘟囔道，揉了揉自己的脸。

“不，我觉得这是我们谈谈的好时机，”Tubbo冷静地开口，身子前倾，“Schlatt，是什么导致了你的酗酒？这真的只是压力问题吗？”

Schlatt耸肩，又因为关节的痛苦而疼的龇牙咧嘴。“老早以前就这样了，成为总统没有屁点卵用。”

Quackity点头：“当我们初次见面的时候我就有点担心了。”

Schlatt摆了个鬼脸：“随便了，想想那时候还挺好玩的。”

“为什么开始酗酒？”Tubbo问道。

“跟你没关系。”他喃喃道。他伸手去够水杯，期待着空杯子里能装满一些别的东西，但在意识到的瞬间收回了手。Tubbo注意到了于是把水满上，Schlatt冲他点头。

他长叹一声，气喘吁吁。“听着，我知道这不对。我知道。但我不知道怎么……我……”

他不安的绞着手指，有史以来第一次，他看上去不得其所，焦虑不安。Quackity抓住他的手。

“我会帮你的，但你得和我一起努力，好吗？”

Schlatt微笑：“行。但如果你再对我那么友善我就要一拳打在你脸上了。”

这只让他们的工作容易了一点点。Schlatt和Quackity本就不和。他们自刚见面时就开始嘲讽对方，为了一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事大吵大闹。就职典礼之后他俩的关系才有所缓和。

毕竟，他们和彼此相处的时间最多。这也是今晚能有所发现的原因。

他们没做太多事。自任职之后的第一次，他们抛下了繁重的工作，以视察民情的理由在Manburg四处溜达。公务的确重要，但把Schlatt带出白宫才是重中之重。

自Quackity保证会帮助他之后，Schlatt清醒了许多，只是稍微有些微醺，而且陷入了一种奇怪的喜悦之中。这让他回想起和Quackity初见的时候，那个时候，他还是Quackity崇拜的对象。

他跟Quackity讲述了他在不同的服务器上的故事，Quackity哈哈大笑，然后移开了视线。

Schlatt开始尖叫。

他的叫声短暂却充满痛苦，迫使Quackity回过头来，神色惊慌。Schlatt坐在地上，抱着自己的腿。他的眼睛因痛苦而紧闭着，他发出痛苦的喘息声。

Quackity坐在他身后，犹豫的把手放在他肩上。看见Schlatt没有推开他，他又慢慢靠近。

“你还好吗？”他担忧地问道，“发生什么了？”

“只是摔了一跤，”他喃喃道，缓缓睁开双眼，“时不时会发生而已，我的腿没知觉了，或者别的什么。”

Quackity顿了顿：“而你没有告诉我？”

“滚开，”Schlatt怒气冲冲地说，旋即摇摇头，“抱歉，没关系，反正治不好的。”

“你知道为什么吗？”Quackity问。他在Schlatt身边坐定，觉得他们之间要有一场对话了。

Schlatt发出一声叹息。他的手指不安分地乱动——他不安或者烦躁时候的典型表现——最终，他开口：“我已经病了很久了。”

Quackity张开嘴想问清楚，但现在Schlatt已经开始说了，所以他只是静静地看着草坪，听着Schlatt解释。

“我真的不清楚这是什么。所有的地方都疼得要命。大概和我的混血身份有关系吧，他妈的基因问题。”他叹息道，“应该也和……喝酒有关系。”

Quackity眨了眨眼睛。开病人的玩笑对他而言是家常便饭，但此时他只关注这和Schlatt酗酒的关系，完全没有意识到这里有其它可以做文章的地方。

他的担忧肯定溢于言表以至于Schlatt开玩笑地打了下他的后脑勺。“别看起来那么沮丧，又不是你的身体快不行了。”

Quackity忍不住笑出了声，他站起身，帮着Schlatt站稳。Schlatt晃了几下但是勉强保持住了平衡。

“我们到底要经历多少次严肃的对话我才能再次开‘我想当脱衣舞娘’的玩笑啊？”他挽着Schlatt的胳膊问道。对方笑得太用力以至于差点又一次摔倒，但他知道一切都会变好的。

Quackity更喜欢他们能互相大吼大叫的日子。他喜欢变得怒气冲冲，他喜欢Schlatt还有力气冲他尖叫的时候，当他们还可以假装他身体里还有什么东西活着的时候。

这总比现在好。Schlatt已经将近5分钟没有动过了，Quackity知道这个是因为他一直忍不住地看表。在Quackity进来的时候他就已经趴在桌子上不省人事，一瓶酒已经空了，还有一瓶剩了一半，随意的放在他手边。

Quackity想要大吼大叫。他想告诉Schlatt让他滚蛋，即便最后受伤的只有他自己。他不喜欢这样。

Schlatt是个很吵闹的人。当他们刚见面的时候更是有过之而无不及，他用狂妄的大笑和尖酸刻薄的话语号令大众，而Quackity想要站到那个男人的身边。现在的他太安静了。

Quackity想要冲他大叫，质问他是如何毁掉了整个国家，他自己，和别人的生活。但他不能。因为Schlatt现在倒在座位上昏迷不醒，而即便他是清醒的，他也没有办法组织一句像样的话。

所以他只是把酒瓶扔掉，即便他更想把剩下的酒一口气喝干。然后他把桌子整理干净，手轻轻地拂过自己未婚夫的头发，静静地看着墙上的钟忍住不哭出来。

操，他知道这不会容易，他知道Schlatt最近在努力，他们已经很久没有互相冲对方大吼大叫了，但这只会让现在的情景更令人受挫。

Schlatt动了动，他睡眼惺忪地眨了眨眼，但并没有抬起头。他下意识地嘟哝着Quackity的名字，而Quackity让他保持安静，手继续轻抚他的头发。

“好好休息，如果你现在想马上清醒你会感觉很糟糕的。”他小声说道。Schlatt再次闭上了眼睛，Quackity静静地看着他睡了一会儿。

他叹了一口气。他想叫出声，他想让Schlatt为他对自己造成的痛苦付出代价，但他不会这么做。因为他们对彼此都做出了承诺，而他会坚持下去。

Quackity靠在白宫阳台的栏杆上，抬头看着夜空。今晚的星星格外美丽，这也是他对他身边的男人说的话。

Schlatt哼了一声。Quackity等着他借题发挥讲个笑话，但他只是点头表示同意。

Quackity注视着他。Schlatt的脸上带着微笑，而且看上去格外放松，这不是Quackity以往看见的他，不是精于算计或是乱七八糟的他。他的西装夹克和领带都已经脱了下来，在Quackity把他拉过来前被遗忘在了办公室。

他看上去……很开心。

“你在看什么？”他问道，微笑地看着他Quackity。

Quackity咯咯笑了几声，然后靠在Schlatt身边：“你。”

一声带着喜悦的哼。“你就是没办法不想我，是吗？”

Quackity用手肘轻轻戳了下Schlatt，“你最清楚。”他收回手，带着丝严肃地望着Schlatt：“我为你而感到自豪。”

Schlatt还是笑着的，但带着些许的感伤：“Quackity，事情没有变得很好。”

“一切都是Wilbur的错，”他说，声音严肃。“就让我先为你的成就开心一下，好吗？”

Schlatt握住了他的手，他的语气听上去十分真诚：“我很感动，谢谢。”

Quackity一手揽过他的肩膀，伴随着Schlatt别扭的怒吼：“对嘛，这就对了，政治可以等到明天再说，好吗？”

“但愿如此，”Schlatt伤感地说道，将自己抽离Quackity的怀抱，轻声笑了几下。他试图抚平衬衫上的褶皱，尽管效果甚微。

他们安静地伫立了一会儿，彼此都不知道该说些什么。最终，Schlatt清了清嗓子，咳嗽了几声，他说道：

“你后悔和我一起执政吗？”

Quackity咬了咬嘴唇，思索着：“一开始？是的。”

Schlatt点了点头，意料之中。

“但现在？不，一点也不。”

Schlatt转头看他，一脸惊讶。

“我一直没干什么好事。”他开口，却被Quackity打断了。

“我知道，但……我不觉得我们当中地任何一个人能做得更好。我们都是群不务正业的混蛋。谁能比你更适合当总统？Wilbur？Fundy？虽然我很喜欢那孩子，但我们心知肚明让他当总统不会发生什么好事。我甚至怀疑我会不会做的比你好。所有的事情都不会变得更好。” Quackity叹息，“但你已经很努力了，我们都看着呢。我们还有机会让一切回到正轨上。”

Schlatt盯着Quackity看了许久，良久，他慢慢地转向阳台外的风景——他的国家，他的人民，他的未来，就在眼前。

他叹息道：“今天晚上的星星真他妈好看。”


	2. 为什么一个人需要那么多权力？（Fundy）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的Note：  
> 预警：些许暴力情节，没有生动到令人不适的画面（仅仅是段回忆而且并不发生在本章的时间线）这一章同时也讨论了有关混血儿和人类的消极关系
> 
> 译者的Note：  
> 这一章为Schlatt补充了他为什么这么执着于当总统的原因，真的把他的形象补充得很好。（羊羊真的就是因为死的太早而且通篇暗线导致人物形象根本就是一个谜）从这里开始就有关于DSMP原设定的改动，还有Wilbur的恶人描写，Wilbur厨请酌情观看。

当Fundy听见身后的低语的时候他正在清理办公室内洒出来的酒液。那只是个酒鬼的呢喃，从前他总会刻意地假装听不见，因为这种声音伴随而来的只有虐待和欺凌。但是那句话吸引了他的注意力。

“我希望我不是个混血。”微弱的低语传进Fundy的耳朵里，他看见Schlatt把头埋在双臂之间，趴在桌子上烂醉如泥。某些熟悉的感觉回来了，而且很疼。

这句话触及了Fundy内心深处的某块地方，他忍不住问道：“为什么？”

“我想要成为-well-哪怕只是一部分……”Schlatt停顿了片刻，试图从被酒精麻痹的大脑中重新组织出语言，“混血儿从来都没法掌权。我想证明他们错了。”

Fundy一直都听得到人们的窃窃私语。当他还在Wilbur手下做事的时候，人们总是对他颇有偏见，就像Schlatt在竞选总统的时候一样。基于最近国家里发生的糟心事，现在人们的不满更多了。他张开嘴，想要说些什么，就在这时，他听见了Schlatt的笑声，破碎而低沉，几乎就像是在哭。Schlatt抬起头，开始猛烈地咳嗽，Fundy急忙上前轻拍他的背部。

等咳嗽过去之后，他看着Fundy，眼神如同一滩死水：“我只让一切变得更糟糕了，对吗？”

Fundy叹气，将视线从Schlatt身上移开。他不知道该说些什么，Schlatt说得一点都没错。自Schlatt掌权之后，和其它国家的关系变得更糟糕了，这不过是对混血都是邪恶的生物的又一强有力的证明罢了。但Schlatt也没打算停下来等他的回答，继续说道：

“你知道我的右角是假的吗？”

他不知道。

“发生什么了？”他问。

“把我压在地上掰断的。那帮狗娘养的好像觉得这样就可以‘治愈’我的混血一样。”Schlatt气愤地说道。

当Fundy靠近之后，如果他歪过头仔细看地话，可以看见真角和假角的交界处的那一条细小的裂缝。

“疼吗？”他忍不住地抽气。

Schlatt发出一声短促的笑声：“从没那么疼过。我以为我要死了。”他没有再继续进行详细的描述。Fundy看见他的手放在桌子上张张合合，像是在找什么东西。他立刻明白Schlatt的酒瘾又上来了。Fundy开始和Schlatt聊天，说着无论什么他脑子里想到的东西，只要能让这个男人分神。

“人们以为我是个变形者，因为我是个狐狸。他们觉得我不可信。”这可不是什么好话题。

Schlatt笑了，虽然更像是讥讽般的嘲笑。

“我很抱歉，我之前以为你想背叛我。”

Fundy眨了眨眼。他可没料到这个会来的那么草率。他早有心理准备Schlatt可能察觉到了什么，但真正说出口的时候还是会让他忍不住地心惊胆战。他张开嘴，想为自己辩护什么。但Schlatt打断了他，摆了摆手。

“别那么紧张。我他妈的屁都不在乎，就现在这个时局而言，这又不是什么重要的事。”

Schlatt的话让Fundy感觉分外沉重，他感觉更难过了。

“你还是有机会改变大众的想法的，你知道吗。内阁里面有三个混血？这对人们的意义很大。不管你是不是在干好事。这个SMP里那么多混血儿，你坐在这个位子上对他们的意义非常重大。”

Schlatt呆呆的盯着虚空，似乎已经沉浸在了对过往的回忆之中，良久，他露出了微笑。

“这个SMP比我以前待过的世界要好上太多。我觉得大概是因为你的存在。”

“Huh？”Fundy不太能理解这句话的涵义。

“Wilbur做对了一件事。因为他自己的儿子是只狐狸，他得保证你不会受到伤害。”

Fundy慢慢地点头：“也许，我猜这里面也有我自己努力的结果。”

Schlatt大笑：“我毫不惊讶。你决定做一件事的时候总会坚持到底。”

那天晚上，Fundy回到自己的房间，口袋里的《间谍日记》从来没有那么沉重过。他没有写下他们之间的任何对话。

“所以，你的‘恋父情结’解决的怎么样？”某天他们正在签署公文的时候，Schlatt突然问道。

Fundy之前从来没料到成为一个总统行政官（presidential administration）会是这个样子的，他可没预料到会有那么多的文书工作。Wilbur掌权的时候，他们的日子更像是努力存活而不是生活。

“什-什么？”他结结巴巴地开口，大脑在一瞬间停止工作。Schlatt爆出了一声大笑。

“Well，不是所有的人都可以那么快的背叛自己的血亲的，”Schlatt挥了挥手，“我的确放逐了那个家伙。”

Fundy坐了回去，靠着椅背，说道：“我猜，他只不过不是个好父亲罢了。我想证明这个。”

Schlatt眯着眼睛看了看他：“你说的有道理。”

“为什么你要放逐他？”Fundy知道这有点算窥探他人的私事了，他也知道这是个很蠢，很蠢的问题。但作为内阁的一员和一名间谍，他忍不住不去问。

Schlatt耸肩：“他有跟你提过我吗？”

“额……没有？在你出现在竞选典礼前我甚至都不知道你的存在。”

Schlatt冷哼一声，看上去异常的生气：“我们有段旧事，仅此而已，结局不怎么好。 ”

“Huh，我都不知道这些。”

“这不重要。反正我们也许多年没见了。”他完全忘记了自己手上的工作，“但我想要复仇。而且，当竞选失败，Wilbur脸上露出那种表情的时候……如果我让他留下，事情不会很好的。”

Fundy咕哝道：“无可争辩。”

他好奇现在这样是否更好。他希望是。

Fundy在节日前都没再去见Wilbur。他发现他特别地不想去。

当Fundy哭喊着，惊讶地看着那个他已经不再认识的男人的时候，Schlatt轻拍着Fundy的肩膀，安慰他一切都会变好的。Fundy想要拥抱Schlatt，但他没有。

Fundy讨厌烟的味道。Wilbur就一直抽烟。他记得他还小的时候他可以根据自己父亲身上烟味的浓淡来辨别父亲今天过得怎样。他记得他从那个时候就开始讨厌烟味。

Schlatt注意到了。他敢肯定他看见Fundy在抽鼻子，尾巴上下摆动。Schlatt叹了口气，把烟掐灭了，然后又叹了口气。

“说吧。”他将双手放在身后，说道。

Fundy发现Schlatt站在阳台上，仰望着天空，将自己的公务抛到九霄云外。但Fundy觉得自己不能因此而责怪他。

“我没什么事。”他走到Schlatt身边，说道，“”只是想和我的总统先生聊聊天还不够吗？

Schlatt悲伤地笑着，但他什么都没说，仅仅将视线放在远处的天空上。

“你到底是怎么挺过来的，孩子？”

Fundy半带疑惑半带犹豫地看着他，他试图分析Schlatt脸上的表情，良久，他只是说：“现在好多了。”

Schlatt笑了，他看上去不知道说些什么好。过了像是一个世纪的时间之后，他接过对方的话头：“这很令人印象深刻，你知道吗？”

Fundy没有说话，他有些不懂Schlatt话里的意思。

“任由自家亲爹自生自灭真的很他妈的冷血，但我理解你。在一开始，你就想做个大英雄，一个间谍，对吗？但是Tubbo已经替你干了这份活，在那个时候，再揭露你间谍的身份已经太晚了，不是吗？现在你不知道该如何是好了，但你还在往前走，这很令人佩服。”他笑道，中途被咳嗽打断了几次。

Fundy感觉自己的大脑短路了。Schlatt理解他。他感觉泪水充斥了他的眼眶，他忍住不让它们落下来。

“这和你有很大的关系，你知道吗？”

Schlatt惊讶地望着他。

“当你赢得了选举之后，大家都很不开心，但……我得以认识你，而你或许没有那么糟糕。”

他从来没想过他会和一个他一直计划着想要背叛地男人那么开诚布公地对话，但他感觉很舒服，一切都结束了。

“我只是想证明一些事情，而我觉得这就是我证明的方式。”

他从储物栏里拿出他的日记，Schlatt抬起了眉毛。他用来点香烟的火柴就放在那里，而Fundy点燃了它，将它靠近了日记，然后一切化为尘埃。

也许烟没有那么糟糕。


	3. 你只是个很复杂的人，但不是个坏人（Tubbo）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的Note：  
> 预警：呕吐 非常生动的戒酒画面 轻微受伤（瘀伤）
> 
> 译者的Note：  
> 这章开始魔改SMP原剧情，有Wilbur恶人描写，Wilbur厨请自行避雷

Tubbo没有背叛Schlatt。

至少不是蓄谋已久。对于进入Schlatt领导的内阁他一直心存犹豫。流放他最好的朋友和导师对他们的关系而言可不是个良好开端，无论哪个人都是。

Schlatt也没有做出什么举动来改变这个局面，至少一开始没有。他充满攻击性且刻薄，冲别人发号施令，如果事情不遂他的意就大吼大叫。任期开始后不久他的酗酒问题出现了，让原本艰难的时局变得更加糟糕。

没过多长时间，Tubbo就开始猜测：Quackity在那个男人身上看见了某种品质，所以甚至愿意和他结婚，而Fundy也愿意为了他抛弃自己的父亲，所以……Tubbo觉得自己也要试试才行。

这很难。Schlatt拒绝任何可以让Tubbo认识自己的机会。也许就那么一两次，如果Tubbo足够幸运的话，他可以得到对方一个庆祝性质的轻拍或者一句称赞。但Schlatt一直跟他保持着安全距离，拒绝他的一切接近。但Tubbo不会放弃的，他不会放弃任何人，或者任何事。

这就是为什么现在Tubbo正在把Schlatt角上的珠宝拿下来，避免那个男人在捧着垃圾桶吐得昏天黑地的时候磕坏它们。他不太清楚自己是怎么来到这里的，但他今晚原本还有更重要的计划。

他原本计划今晚去见Wilbur和Tommy，但鉴于Wilbur最近越来越疯狂的举动，他真的不确定和Schlatt待在一起算不算坏事。

Schlatt发出一声哀嚎，Tubbo帮他躺到了沙发上，自己坐在了沙发前的地毯上。

“侧躺着吧，我不希望你被自己的呕吐物噎住。”他温柔地说道。他只见过几次Schlatt醉到这般境地，每一次都让他坐立难安。

他不太确定自己为什么开始说话，也许是为了分散Schlatt的注意力，也许是因为他希望Schlatt了解。

“你第一次出现的时候-不是你来拜访的那次，是你来参加竞选的时候-你是个威胁。你决定参加的时候Wilbur气的火冒三丈，说实在的，我从没见过他这般生气。”他边说边把Schlatt角上的珠宝取下来，轻声笑了两下，“你那个时候真的很吓人。当你决定放逐Wilbur的时候，你看上去就是个十足的隐患。到底发生了什么？”

Schlatt猛烈地咳嗽了起来，呼吸中带着血气，但他没有回答。他的眼睛紧闭着，Tubbo甚至都不清楚他究竟还有没有意识。

Tubbo叹息道：“我是指，我真不希望看到那种局面。曾经的你有权力，你有地位，那很酷。”他把下巴放在曲起的膝盖上，“现在你只是把这些东西扔给我们三个，可我们根本不适合管理整个国家。”

Schlatt发出一声叹息，当Tubbo看向他的时候他的眼皮微微掀起一条缝。他似羊一般的眼睛空洞而没有聚焦。Tubbo继续说道：

“我想，我们三个都想参与进来。Quackity想要权力，Fundy想要控制力，我想要变得重要……但现在变成了这样，事情的走向真没有那么的好。”他叹息道，揉了揉自己的脸，“也许你也是这么想的，对吗？”

Schlatt把一只手放在了他的肩上。Tubbo看了看他，笑了：“谢谢。”

Schlatt完全地失去了意识。

这不像是老天开眼了或是祖坟冒青烟了。当Schlatt没有倒在桌子上不省人事的时候，他还是个混蛋；Quackity还是每天不停歇地大吼大叫；而Tubbo还是努力地不让自己妨碍到任何人。仅仅只是稍微了解了一点有关那个男人的事并不代表他就会停止当个混蛋。

在Schlatt在白宫里威胁要逼他把自己的头发拽掉之后，他决定去Pogtopia躲一个晚上。

外面有一匹Tubbo从没见过的马，他并不觉得Tommy知道怎么骑马。

等到进到洞内他才明白——Tommy和Wilbur坐在火堆旁，在他们身边的是Technoblade。他露出了微笑。

“Techno？”他唤道，把三人吓了一跳。Wilbur站了起来，看上去非常生气。

“Tubbo。”Techno微笑着向他打了招呼，Tubbo回以愉快的笑声。

“我都不知道你来到了这个服务器！”他叫道，“你应该给我寄封信的。”

“Tubbo，你怎么来了？”Wilbur问道，眯起眼睛，心情明显地变糟了，“你有什么事吗？”

Tubbo举起手，安抚道：“不，我只是想来看看你们，不行吗？”

Wilbur明显地被激怒了，他把手伸出口袋，揉了揉自己的头发。过了一会儿，他走上前粗暴地抓住了Tubbo的手腕：“不！这他妈的一点都不好！你把我们暴露于危险之中！”

他看上去就像是疯了，Tubbo向后退了一步，挣脱了Wilbur的束缚。谢天谢地，Tommy介入了。

“Wil，没关系的，他也不是经常来。他知道要小心谨慎的，这没问题的，别担心。”他看上去就像是在喃喃自语而不是在安慰Wilbur，看上去一点都没有说服力。

“别再这么干了。”Wilbur喃喃道，转身离开了他们走向洞穴深处。

Tommy叹了口气，当他看不见Wilbur的身影之后可见地放松了。他对Tubbo露出了尴尬的微笑：“抱歉，他最近一直这样。一切都会好的。”

Tubbo揉着自己的手腕，回以Tommy一个安抚性质的微笑。这肯定要留下瘀伤了。

之前一直冷眼旁观的Techno扔给了Tubbo一瓶治疗药水。Tubbo手忙脚乱地接过，视线困惑地在药水和Techno之间来回移动：“我其实不太需要这个。”

猪灵耸了耸肩：“我不在乎，拿着就行。”

Tommy看上去还是有些顾虑，但他随即摇了摇头把它抛掷脑后。他招手呼唤Tubbo：“走吧，我带你去看Techno的土豆农场。”

在他们走去农场的路上，Tubbo小口地抿着治疗药水，他不想喝太多，只要能够治愈那些瘀伤就行。他不太清楚治疗药水对治疗酒精中毒有没有作用，但他愿意为之一试。

“所以那位暴君最近怎么样？”Tommy无聊地踢开了路上的小石子，问道。Tubbo轻声笑了笑。

“这问题有点唐突了，你不觉得吗？”当Tommy回头看他的时候，他赶忙解释道，“我是指……还不算太坏，我们正在努力。”

Tommy停下了脚步：“什么时候变成了‘我们’？”

“不，不，”他叫道，手慌乱的挥动着，差点把药水弄洒，“我是指，我，Fundy和大Q，仅此而已。”

Tommy的眼睛怀疑般地眯起，然后发出了愤怒的感叹，双手抱头。他愤怒地发出怒吼，远离了Tubbo。

Tubbo皱起眉，有些担心地看着他：“Tommy？”

“我很抱歉，Tubbo，”他嘟囔道，回过头来抱了抱Tubbo。他们保持拥抱的姿势持续了很久，然后Tommy松开了他，领着他继续向前走。

“听着，Wilbur最近他妈的像个疯子一样。他一直告诉我让我不要相信任何人，然后，我，”他摇了摇头，叹气道，“我猜我有点被他影响到了。你最近怎么样？Manberg最近有发生过什么事吗？”

Tubbo无法抑制地说出了真相：“事实上还不太坏，现在基本上是Quackity，Fundy和我在领导国家，但Schlatt最近变得好多了。”

“这是什么意思？”Tommy问，拿出一块面包，把它掰成两半。他把其中一半递给Tubbo——他显然是饿坏了。

“他大部分的时间都处在醉酒的状态，”Tubbo轻声地解释道，“但他最近在努力戒酒。”

“哈。”Tommy沉默地看着夕阳。

沉默持续了许久，他们仅仅是在安静地分享一块面包和苹果。

“你觉得现在的Schlatt做得比Wilbur好吗？”Tommy最终问道。他的声音几近低语，像是害怕Wilbur会突然出现。他靠着墙，不安地绞着手指。

Tubbo感觉自己的心脏停止了跳动。他结结巴巴了将近一分钟，最终，他决定说实话：

“是的。”

“答应我一件事。”有一天，Schlatt小声地说道。Tubbo跳了起来。在Schlatt躺在沙发上的时候他一直在办公室里闲逛，他甚至都没意识到Schlatt醒了。当他回过头来的时候，他看见Schlatt已经坐了起来，眼神出奇的清醒。

“什么事？”Tubbo紧张地开口。当然，他已经很久没有被Schlatt吓到了，但当看到Schlatt露出这种表情的时候他还是会忍不住担心。

“答应我永远不要喝酒，永远不要。”（“Promise me you won’t drink. Not ever.”）

Tubbo感觉自己的心脏直接掉进了胃里。他点头，有一种奇怪的想要哭的感觉：“我答应你，永远不会。”

Schlatt点头回应，咬着自己的嘴唇，耳朵晃动了几下。他看上去是想分析Tubbo的表情确定他没有在说谎，然后他躺了回去。Tubbo的视线在他的身上多停留了几分钟。听着他的呼吸逐渐变得平稳。即便是偶尔发出的喘息声也让Tubbo僵硬了片刻。

就在Tubbo确定Schlatt已经睡死过去了之后，他终于哭出了声。

“我们能聊聊有关放逐的事情吗？”

这有点像是个冲动下做出的决定。他和Schlatt刚刚结束今天的文书工作，而现在这个时候Schlatt的手通常已经抖到无法做任何事了。Schlatt的眼睛已经半睁半闭，Tubbo知道现在是个坏时机，但他不能再等了。

“什么意思？”Schlatt问，头几乎没有偏向Tubbo的方向。他呆呆地盯着桌上的一个点，一处从某种酒里洒出来的污渍。

“额。”他不安的搓着手，“我想让Tommy回来。”

Schlatt挑起了眉毛：“哦？”

“不是Wilbur，我不会在这个点上跟你吵。只有Tommy。我知道你不喜欢他，但……”他斟酌着自己的词句，“我觉得他和Wilbur呆在一起不安全。”

Schlatt看上去在思考什么，Tubbo不清楚他到底是在发呆还是在认真考虑还是在发呆。

“这和你那些时不时跑去城外的旅程有关吗？”

Tubbo呆住了，过了几秒他恢复了镇静：“额，你这是什么意思，先生？”

“我知道你一直去拜访他们。”他直视着Tubbo的双眼，和前几分钟的那个昏昏沉沉的男人相比大相径庭，他挥了挥颤抖不停的手，“Well？”

双手紧握成拳，Tubbo决定以实相告：“是的，我一直出去和他们见面，一开始，是为了背叛你，我承认。”

“但我现在站在你这一边，真的。Wilbur他……他现在不太对劲。而Tommy现在出于两难的境地，我想带他来这里，远离Wilbur。”

Schlatt看着他。仅此一次，他看上去像个真正的总统。

“我会考虑的。”

最终，这没有花太大功夫。Schlatt同意了，Tubbo和Tommy谈过了，Tommy和Techno谈过了，然后他们离开了，Wilbur在他们的身后尖叫。

Tommy在颤抖，而Schlatt和Quackity在城墙的遗址前等待着。Tubbo和Schlatt对视了，Schlatt从来没有用那么柔和的表情看过他。

Tubbo露出微笑。他的总统为他感到骄傲。

没有什么是十全十美的。酒瘾不会在一夜之间就被治好，一座建于虚荣心之上的城池也不会一夜之间就变得繁荣。但有的时候，当他和Tommy偷了总统先生超级贵重的高级巧克力，在白宫内四处逃窜的时候，他觉得一切都会变好的。


	4. 我比所有我不想成为的人还要糟糕（Schlatt）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的Note：  
> 预警：呕吐（只有提及），生动的戒酒和恐慌症描写，一处提及想要打某人的场景，轻微的自杀妄想
> 
> 译者的Note：  
> 最后一章啦，基本所有人的HE，Wilbur的结局没有明确写出，但是大概率同原剧情相同，请Wilbur厨酌情观看，不满意请马上退出
> 
> 以及如果你们还没有注意到的话，每章的题目都是主视角角色的原台词哦，作者太太真的很用心了

Schlatt不是个好人。

他贪得无厌，尖酸刻薄，只要时局有一点不对就马上倒戈。他邪恶残暴，凶强好斗，是每个和他见过面的人眼中的混蛋。

随着时间流逝，他早已想出了些法子来适应这些看法，没有一个是好的。第一个就是开派对，之后是健身。香烟损害了他的喉咙而且他讨厌香烟的味道，但起码这也起了一段时间的作用。当香烟也没用了之后，酒成了他如影随形的朋友。

他讨厌这个。当他刚开始喝酒的时候，这很有趣。他喜欢那种轻飘飘的感觉，让他觉得他不用为自己说过的那些糟糕的话负责。

好景没有持续太久。无论是谁说喝酒是个消磨时间的的好办法，那人都他妈的是个彻头彻尾的骗子，而Schlatt已经迫不及待地想要在地狱和他们见面了。

喝酒一点都不有趣，但他只要一停下，所有的地方都会疼，他几乎不能睁开眼睛，他感觉自己快要死了。他颤抖得如此厉害以至于无法在内阁成员递给他的文件上签字，更别提读它们了。他的心脏在胸口重重地跳动着，他无法呼吸，他感到房间在旋转，他的肌肉紧绷到让他觉得他下一秒就会死亡。

所以他继续喝酒。即便他连站都站不稳了，他还在喝酒。即便他都无法从桌子上抬起头，他还在喝酒。即便是呕吐咳嗽甚至被自己的唾沫呛到的时候，他仍在喝酒。

他在Quackity冲他大吼大叫的时候喝酒，在Fundy用失望的目光看着他的时候喝酒，在Tubbo尝试一次又一次接近他的时候喝酒。

为什么这些孩子不能明白他已经是个无可救药的人了呢？

Schlatt从来没有这么想打死过一个人。

那小鬼偷了他的珍藏。他花了大价钱在那批酒上，起码他记得是这样的。他现在什么都不确定，但他知道自己很生气。

他浑身都在颤抖，他感觉自己快昏过去了，他看不清眼前的东西，他知道他必须要让Tubbo明白，他需要那些酒。这不公平。他好想哭。

Quackity出现在了门口而他转向了他，之后的一切都变得模糊不清。

（我会尽我所能的帮你，但你得和我一起努力，好吗？）

Schlatt知道他身边有叛徒，因为他也曾是一个叛徒，他可以清楚地看清那些征兆。最起码他至少明白这整个国家大部分人都憎恨他的事实。

而即便他又老又病还整天酒醉不醒，他也知道谁会背叛自己。Tubbo总是用怀疑的目光看着他，而Fundy看他的眼神总会躲闪，他知道他们不和自己站在一边。

而Quackity背叛他也不过是时间问题，他知道，而立马将他革职也并非难事。

但Schlatt没有那么做。他没有赶走三人中的任何一个。大概是出于懒惰，至少他是这么对自己说的。如果所有人都决定要背叛他，那又何必试图想要拯救他呢？

Fundy的举动的确出乎他的预料，这孩子总在回避问题，但在他的间谍工作上却异常坦诚。然后Schlatt意识到了他想要让Schlatt阻止自己。他需要Schlatt给自己一个理由可以不再回到他的父亲身边。

而仅此一次，Schlatt想要试一试。反正他从来不会在挑战面前退缩。

Schlatt没有处决Tubbo。他太关注于面前那个正疯疯癫癫地咆哮着的男人，这个念头只在他脑海里一闪而过。他把Tubbo挡在了身后，下意识地用盾牌护住了他。

Fundy看着自己疯疯癫癫咆哮着的父亲，耳朵耷拉下来。

Tommy站在Wilbur身后，拉着对方的胳膊，试图把他拉下讲台。那个猪灵混血用十字弩对准了Schlatt的胸口，Schlatt希望他扣下扳机。

是他起码好过这些孩子。（Better him than these fucking kids.）

他在Fundy失声痛哭的时候轻拍着他的肩膀。他不确定自己做得对不对，但这孩子如果没有了行为榜样他一定会追悔莫及。  
所以Schlatt陪着他直到他停止哭泣，他希望这样就足够了。

他可不是什么行为榜样。当 Quackity轻柔地抚摸着他的乱发而他根本抬不起头的时候，他这般想道。

他的身体好疼，但他还有工作没做完。他把手伸到桌子下面，抓到的只有一团空气。他确定他在这里留了一瓶的。操。

他的手不停地颤抖着，拳头张张合合而他的大脑陷入一片混乱之中。他的呼吸加快了。

不。

他的身体好疼，他的头好疼，他不能呼吸。

一只手落在了他的背上，他猛地躲开，从椅子上摔了下去。他勉强用发软的膝盖支撑起自己的身体，另一种痛苦传遍他的整个躯壳。有人发出了哭喊，也许是他自己。

他感觉自己的皮肤在燃烧。他能感到自己像树叶一样在抖动，任何移动只能带来更多的痛苦。

更多的手落到了他的肩膀上，他的手上。他想挣脱开但他办不到。他的脸逐渐湿润了。某人的手指轻轻穿过他的头发，那是唯一没让他的身体感到痛苦的东西。手指顺着他的羊角往上爬，他把注意力放到了那令他放松的动作上。

他的肌肉抽搐着，他又发出一阵哭嚎。握住他肩膀的手的力道加重了，他可以听到柔和的嘘声。

他在哭，他已经无法再关注到这一点了。唯一重要的只有痛苦和他发间的手。

他不清楚这到底持续了多久，但随着他的呼吸逐渐平稳，不再随着每次痉挛时重时轻，他的眼睛缓缓睁开。他眨着眼试图适应房间的光亮，慢慢地，他的眼睛恢复了聚焦。他的头开始怦怦地抽痛。

他的手和某人的紧紧相握，他立马认出了这是Quackity的手。他喘着气，微微躲开那只轻柔地抚过他头发和羊角的手。

Quackity冲他微笑，他回以一个充满疲倦的笑容。

他到底做了些什么值得人们对他那么好？

“谢谢你，愿意帮我。”

Tubbo不是一个耳根子软的人，不再是了。他不确定到底是什么时候发生的。节日、间谍活动和在区区16岁就帮忙管理一个国家的经历使他发生了改变，而这令人赞叹。

Tubbo直视着他的眼睛告诉他他想要让他的朋友回来，而Schlatt无法拒绝，他不想拒绝，而且他不仅仅是有一点被惊叹到。

Wilbur有可能成为他。

他本来有可能成为Wilbur。

他望着Quackity引领着孩子们跌跌撞撞地回到城里。他和Tubbo的视线在一瞬间撞上，而他感觉无比的自豪。

他他妈的才不是Wilbur。

Tubbo在他的办公桌上留下了巧克力剩下的部分和一张写着两个名字的纸条。他的床头有一根来自Fundy的蜡烛，他的指间有一枚来自Quackity的戒指。

街角有一家卖着他吃过的最他妈好吃的面包的店铺；有一座无论何时都欢迎访客的城堡；一间住着他见过的最吵闹、最乐观的小鬼的蠢透了的圆石小屋。那里有一座永远不会空置的房子，它属于一只终于在政府里找到自己一席之地的叛逆狐狸，还有一处让他可以不用在办公桌上草率过夜的家。那里有一个正在蓬勃发展的国家和幸福生活的人们，还有一位正在开始尝试努力的总统。

孩子们都很好，也许他也是。


End file.
